footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Craig Goodwin (born 1991)
| cityofbirth = Adelaide | countryofbirth = Australia | position = Left back / Left winger | nationality = Australia | currentclub = | clubnumber = 11 | youthyears = | youthclubs = Munno Para City Adelaide Raiders | years = 2009–2010 2011 2012 2012–2014 2014–2016 2016–2018 2018– | clubs = Adelaide Raiders Oakleigh Cannons Melbourne Heart Sparta Rotterdam | caps(goals) = 33 (3) 19 (2) 4 (0) 44 (5) 55 (10) 47 (6) | nationalyears = 2012 2013– | nationalteam = Australia U23 Australia | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) }} Craig Alexander Goodwin (born 16 December 1991) is an Australian international football (soccer) player who plays for Adelaide United in the A-League. Goodwin has represented the Australian national team and has also previously appeared for the under-23 national side. Club career Early career He started his career playing for amateur club Munno Para City Football Club. He later signed for one of the top local Adelaide sides Adelaide Raiders who play in the South Australian Super League. After being cut during the Adelaide United youth team trials he moved to Melbourne where he signed with Victorian Premier League side Oakleigh Cannons. Melbourne Heart On 2 September 2011 it was announced he had signed with the Melbourne Heart youth team who play in the National Youth League. He made his senior professional debut for Melbourne Heart during the 2011–12 A-League campaign in a round 19 fixture against Melbourne Victory in which he received the man of the match award. Newcastle Jets On 7 May 2012 it was announced he had signed a two-year contract with A-League club Newcastle Jets. At Newcastle, Goodwin was known for his finishing and accurate crossing, which benefited strikers Emile Heskey and Ryan Griffiths. He scored his first A-League goal against Sydney FC on 13 October 2012. His goal proved to be the winner in a 3–2 victory. Due to his consistent amazing performances Craig was nominated for NAB Young Footballer Of The Year in October. On 8 April 2013 Goodwin joined English Premier League side Reading on trial for two weeks. Adelaide United On 7 September 2014 it was announced that Goodwin had signed with hometown A-League club Adelaide United, ending a two-year stay with Newcastle Jets. Sparta Rottedam On 5 May 2016, it was announced that Goodwin had signed with Dutch club Sparta Rotterdam four days after Adelaide United's A-League Championship Grand Final victory against the Western Sydney Wanderers. He made his debut on 7 August 2016 against Ajax, coming on as a substitute for Iván Calero in the 68th minute. Goodwin scored his first goal for the club a week later, scoring the second goal for Sparta Rotterdam in their 3–0 victory over PEC Zwolle. On 1 May 2018, Goodwin and Sparta Rotterdam mutually agreed to prematurely end his contract after struggling for game time. Return to Adelaide United It was announced on 25 May 2018 that Goodwin had returned to Adelaide United on a 3-year contract. On 30 October 2018, he scored both of Adelaide United's goals in their FFA Cup Final victory over Sydney FC and won the Mark Viduka Medal, making him the first Australian to win the award. International career On 7 March 2012 Goodwin was selected to represent the Australia Olympic football team in an Asian Olympic Qualifier match against Iraq. Goodwin made his international debut for Australia on 26 July 2013, coming on as a late substitute in a loss to Japan at the 2013 EAFF East Asian Cup. He started the next match of the tournament, playing a full game in a 4–3 loss to China. Honours Club Adelaide United * A-League Championship: 2015–16 * A-League Premiership: 2015–16 * FFA Cup: 2018 Individual * Adelaide United Player of the Year: 2015–16 * Mark Viduka Medal: 2018 External links * Craig Goodwin at Soccerway Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:Australian players Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Australia international players Category:Croydon Kings players Category:Melbourne City FC players Category:Newcastle Jets FC players Category:Adelaide United FC players Category:Sparta Rotterdam players Category:A-League players Category:FFSA Super League players Category:Eredivisie players